Just Charming
by Daynise
Summary: Sasuke is a prestigious wizard. Sakura is an ordinary witch. They've known each other as kids and have hated each other since. Or do they? "You transfigured one of my books into Kakashi-sensei's pervy ones!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry we all have our guilty pleasures. Kakashi explained, Sakura looked flustered.


Stupid Slytherins/Muggles!

Just saying, I tried to incorporate Japanese phrases with some Harry Potter phrases. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, but this story is mine 

P.S.: Tell me at the end whether or not this should be continued bc I dunno! Also, tell me which Hogwarts house Sakura would be in! For more info, check the note afterward!

Anyway this story was sorta on a whim, but I enjoyed writing it nevertheless so I hope you do too! 

Enjoy! ❤

* * *

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

Yawn.

Standing up from my usual spot in the enourmous library, my frizzy rosy hair shook as I picked up all of my books, which was a lot, and walked out the door, for I had already checked them out.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" yelled a person behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was her best friend that was a boy, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hiyah Naruto," I greeted with a tiny bow, as to not drop my large pile of books. 

"I'm so excited to go to the teme's party later!" Naruto hollered, "You coming?"

"Nah I'm good," I answered nonchalantly. Not like I was invited even though the whole school was.

"Awwwh," Naruto whined, "It's no fun without you!"

"Haha thanks Naruto, but I doubt I'm the life of the party, plus we got that potions test coming up and I gotta study," I made up a quick excuse so that Naruto didn't think I was lame.

Naruto is cool, kind of thick headed, loud, obnoxious, and such, but he's still such an amazing friend to me - Not to mention my best guy friend and would always lift my spirits. He's such a bright and optimistic dude that just radiates positive vibes. We've known each other since Kindergarten and have been friends since. He's also one of the best seekers I have ever seen. 

"Dang it!" Naruto pouted, then his eyes travelled to my books. "Wow! Sakura-chan That's a lot more than usual!"

"Yeah, well you see-"h I started but was cut off when I got bumped backwards, my books tumbling around me. My glasses got knocked down, but Naruto quickly handed them to me. 

"Are you that blind that you couldn't see me coming?" 'Uchiha' chuckled. There were laughs from all around and that's when I noticed stupid Suigetsu and other Slytherins behind Sasuke.

"No, it's just that my eyes wanted to save me from looking at heinous things," I retorted. I could hear several "ooohs" around me, but I couldn't care less. I was so annoyed at the fact that this dude had the audacity to make me drop my books. I glared fiercely at the man before me as Naurto lent me his hand to help me up, but I didn't want to seem weak so I stood up straight and tall, well as tall as a 5"6 girl van be in front of a 6"4 dude. 

Sasuke Uchiha. My sworn enemy. This idiot was part of the Slytherin house and was the smartest in his house, best at sports (besides Naruto at least), and was overall the best student. His family came from a long line of absolutely famous witches and wizards. This man was absolutely handsome. I had to admit it because he's the heartthrob of Hogwarts, if not the entire world. Not to mention I did sort of like him when I first met him, but he turned out to be a total jerk! What did I do to deserve being picked on by the most popular boy ever?!

Sasuke smirked at me and bent down so he was eye level with me. Okay so he was a head taller than me. That doesn't make me short! His face came closer to mine til they were only inches away. He purposely did that to make me look inferior to him as I backed away from him. I only backed away out of being uncomfortable that he was up in my personal space! Not out of fear! Ugh!

"Watch where you're going then mudblood," Sasuke sneered "You're not invited, but if you want to come to my party then I'll let you in out of pity," he eyed her and smirked, "I know you want to know how a party feels like since you've never been invited to one before," Sasuke quirked his the side of his mouth up and turned away.

Out of frustration I did a stupid thing. I threw my books at him. Yup. Oh I'm in trouble. Sasuke turned around, his right eye twitching, while I stood there satisfied with my actions. That is until Sasuke decided to be a dumb snitch and well...

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke called out, replacing his annoyed look with a stoic one.

Kakashi was only a few metres away and knew that trouble was brewing between his best students, but like the introverted and reserved man he was, tried not to be involved in their mess.

With a sigh, Kakashi slowly walked over to them and asked, "What is going on in here?"

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei," I stammered.

"Sakura are these your personal books or the library's?" Kakashi inquired.

"The... Library's..." I answered, a blush dancing across my cheeks.

"Sakura. The library stictly says that all books must be treated with care, not used for revenge on your classmates." Kakashi explained, picking up some of the books.

"Gomen-nasai!" I bowed, before trying to grab my books and bolt out of here because there were way too many people watching for my comfort.

While picking up the books, I noticed a bright orange one near Kakashi-sensei. I don't remember taking out that book. My eyes widened when I knew exaclty what it was. Just as I was about to lunge at it to avert the eyes of people looking, Kakashi caught sight of it and curiously... Picked it up.

"Uhm. Ahem. Sakura." Kakashi stammered, clearly at loss for words.

Naruto, being the curious bum that he is decided to go and check it out.

"S-Sakura-chan?! You read this kind of smut?!!" Naruto exclaimed, a disgusted look on his usual cheeky face.

"N-NO!" I shouted, while I heard laughs and cat-call whistles all around me.

Kakashi eyed me wearily before smirking knowingly. Damn it. Why did my pervert teacher who always reads those books have to pick it up.

"Don't worry Sakura, we all have guilty pleasures, but do keep this elsewhere, a private place pehaps, instead of a place where everyone can see it," Kakashi chuckled.

All I could do was blush while students around me yelled at Kakashi yelling "You always read it out in the open!" and all that jazz, or laughed at me. My eyes travelled to Sasuke who was smirking at me in all his big fat ego glory. I glared at him fiercley as he pretended to be afraid. Annoying. I guess this will always have to be what happens between us, huh?

SASUKE'S P.O.V.

Sakura stood there blushing madly of embarrasement. Serves her right to mess with me. Why did she even try when she knew that I would always win in the end? What an annoying girl. Other than the fact that she had top grades, so that she and I were tied for best in academics, as in writing about charms, spells, and everything along with it, she was a mudblood! A bloody mudblood! She came from no special bloodline, but still managed to tie with me. Not to mention all the boys had practically fallen for her, which is a fact I think she hasn't noticed yet (Actually only Lee and Naruto have ever liked her, he's just overprotective :3). Who would like her? With her frizzy pink hair, hot pink, thick-rimmed glasses, petite stature, gorgeous emerald eyes, curvy body- Wait no. I mean, that's what others think. Not me. Ahem... Anyways, I felt satisfied to know that in our secret battles we had, I was winning.

"I hate you Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura yelled at me which snapped me out of my trance.

"Why?" I smirked at her, knowingly.

"I never read that stuff!" She pointed towards the book Kakashi was holding, and well reading.

"And why would you hate me for something you oh-so apparantley don't read?" I questioned, already knowing that she knew what I did.

"Did you or did you not take Kakashi-sensei's book and transfigure it so that one of my books looked exactly like it to make it look like I read that?!" Sakura exasperated.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I said innocently.

Kakashi then lifted his eyes from his favourite book to look at me suspiciously, and when he was about to say something he got interupted.

"Yeah Sakura! Stop picking on Sasuke!" some other girl in the crowd shouted.

"Don't blame him for your mistakes!" another girl yelled, and Sasuke figured those were his fangirls. No one else is allowed to pick on her, but me.

"Shut up, you girls are hurting my ears," I scowled, before turning away. I heard footsteps run after me and I was about to harshly turn down anyone it was, thinking it was my fan girls. Maybe I could use some spell to make them all go away. Hmmmm....

"U-Uchiha-san!" A voice that I recognized as Sakura's called after me.

Curiosity ran through my veins as I spun around on my heel to face her which caused both of us to bump into one another since she was running and couldn't stop. Before she fell, I held onto her waist to balance her. The warmth of her body radiated off my hands and arms as i felt the need to pull her closer. She was slightly shaking, before I noticed a deep blush on her face.A slight tint on my cheeks were also red. Then I realized the intimate position we where in so I quickly let go. 

"What is it?" I questioned truly lost, but left my expression blank as usual. 

It was then that Sakura jabbed my forehead with her wand and wow! It hurt. 

"What the heck!" I raised my voice in annoyance. Sheesh. 

"That was for bullying me today!" Sakura stuck her tounge out. Then she crossed her arms across her chest, deep in thought, looking as if she wanted to ask me something. 

"What?" I all but hissed. 

"Whether you like it or not," she raised her wand in the air, before clearing her throat, trying to look confident which would fool most people, but I'm not most people so I could clearly see the hesitance in her eyes as she proclaimed, "I'm attending your party!"

With that she whisked herself away in a whoosh of wind, using one of the many spells she learned. After a few moments of being stunned on the spot, a smile tugged at the corner of my lips, which is rare, while shaking my head, once again turning around to head to my dorms. 

"If I didn't want you there then why would I invite you?" I said aloud smiling to myself. 

* * *

A/N: Soooo what'd you think? This is my first time writing in this type of style, writing a crossover, and just making this story in general. Sorta wrote this on a whim. Please review!!!!!! It makes me so so happy and motivated whenever I see those little reviews or big ones! Oh and as I've mentioned before either message me or write in the reviews which Hogwarts house Sakura would be in bc I still dunno and I'll edit this chapter to write it in! I'm thinking either Ravenclaw or Gryfindor but I'm not sure so please help! The one with the most will be the one I write in, so please tell me! Anyways see you next time, in my updated stories or something I dunno! Also tell me whether or not I should continue this! 😘😘😘


End file.
